Various games (e.g., softwares and the like) executed in a commercial or a home-use game device have been developed. Among such games, games so-called a music game (including a dancing game and the like) are persistently popular and are favored by players of all ages.
In such music game, a player competes to gain a higher score, performing an operation corresponding to a pace, a scale or the like of played music at a right timing.
An explanation will be given of an example in detail. Plural moving lanes are provided in a game screen. Task objects are displayed so as to move on the respective moving lanes in accordance with played (reproduced) music. More specifically, for each moving lane, a different task object appears, and moves on a moving lane from a starting point to an end point in accordance with a music tone. These task objects are associated with buttons on a controller (including a gaming mat or the like) manipulated by a player. These task objects instruct the player to press a corresponding button. Moreover, a determination area is provided so as to traverse each moving lane, and is represented as straight line or object.
At a timing when a task object moving on a moving lane reaches the determination area, as the player presses a button corresponding to that task object, a score can be acquired.
That is, it is requisite for the player to press a corresponding button at a right timing. The player follows the task object moving in accordance with music with his/her eyes and presses the button.
As an example of such music game, Japanese Patent No. 3579042 (see, pages 7 to 15, and FIG. 4) discloses a technology of a game device which can change the level of difficulty in accordance with the game status or the like of a player.